This invention relates to a dental post or sleeve assembly for anchoring dental repair super structures, such as crowns and veneers, onto a tooth, and a method for effecting permanent installation of the pin.
The prior art has presented a wide variety of structures for the repair and reconstruction of broken or mutilated teeth. In this category of dental repair, the reconstruction of a tooth has required an expensive anchoring pin to make the reconstruction successful. Pin anchors must be carefully shaped and located so the reconstruction installation can be reasonably free of stress and can properly align with adjacent teeth. The problem with such approaches for reconstruction of a broken or mutilated tooth becomes impractical because of space limitations and unnatural alignment with adjacent teeth.
In the category of dental pins of the threaded variety, the problem is related to the extreme care needed to be exercised to prevent the entrance of impurities. Furthermore, threaded type pins are small and difficult to handle. Contoured parts fall into this category of dental repair devices. Stress caused by insertion of the threaded pin is the greatest problem.